


I would have never thought it would have been like this

by miklelp



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miklelp/pseuds/miklelp
Summary: Eleanor believed she would have never been able to see her comrades again, but then Rokurou showed up with her big surprise. Even more shocking to her was their starting to date and it leading so soon to move a big step further in their relationship. At least, so it seemed.





	I would have never thought it would have been like this

The great moment arrived earlier than they would have ever imagined.

It’d been a year since the end of their peculiar journey and the dissolution of their even weirder group and it was impossible to think, to even hope, that one day they would have all meet again: Velvet locked herself forever and Laphicet almost did the same; Eizen was somewhere with his beloved crew but even if their paths would have ever crossed she wouldn’t have been able to know the malak was there; then Magilou disappeared without telling anyone where she was heading. As for Rokurou, Eleanor was sure she would’ve never seen him again as for the others.

She was proved wrong when she found the daemon in front of her in Hellawes, completely unexpected. She was on duty helping those in need and then she saw him there, in the middle of the snowy street, waving at her with a smile on his face and no intention of dissimulating his immunity to the cold and attracting everyone’s attention and curiosity - without mentioning their worry seeing that not every “monster” had disappeared. The guy was there to respect the word given many months before, taking Eleanor to try _yozakura anmitsu_ as they promised to do near the end of their adventure. When the sweet taste of the food pervaded in the ex exorcist’s mouth, she realized how important Rokurou and all her old comrades were to her and how she missed them; she didn’t want to let that moment of peace and their bond go and so did the young man. They didn’t know if that was a good idea or what, but started going out more and more often and eventually ended up dating like a real couple, finding their serenity in the other - as well as in the personal vocations they never left.  
The only issue was that while Rokurou was ready for a “full and complete” relationship, Eleanor wasn’t - she thought that the certainty she needed to go a step further would have come in years. She realized after only few weeks and with her own huge surprise that she was wrong, again.

Rokurou’s warm breath was pleasurable on the soft skin of Eleanor’s neck and the shivers that his strong but at the same time gentle lips created when they touched her were even better. When the girl imagined her first time, she thought of doing it with a boy as handsome as a prince - not a daemon -, in one of their bedrooms after one of them set the atmosphere - not in the room they booked at the inn -, in a gentle but passionate way with a big part of shyness - not feeling so at ease.  
Well at least Rokurou was handsome even if he was nearly the opposite of a prince; and his touches really were passionate but gentle, more than she would have ever expected. What seriously shocked Eleanor was that she wasn’t feeling shy at all: nay she was running her hands over Rokurou’s body as she was born to do so, removing all his clothes with strong and firm moves and no hesitation and caressing his muscles, his scars, and then kissing him softly with no sign of shame when he started doing the same. He removed all of her clothes with a single hand while the other was playing with her hair now, pulling her head towards his then. After a silent look of consent was shared between the two, the young man shifted his mouth from hers to her neck for a few seconds and then moved with delicacy near her chest, starting to play with his hands with her breasts. When his lips reached the hands she giggled lightly for the enjoyable touch he was giving her, before giving up to the pleasure when the tongue started its game.  
Eleanor was thinking of nothing, it was a magic moment and she would have enjoyed it fully without ruining it with unneeded thoughts. She slipped her fingers through Rokurou’s hair, scratching his nape as his tongue and teeth were becoming more and more rough on her body.  
Then, a strange feeling arrived.  
The daemon had stopped focusing on a single breast and started playing with his fingers on both her nipples, while he put his face in the middle of her chest, kissing it gently. Eleanor wasn’t really feeling it, she couldn’t sense Rokurou’s hair tickling her skin, his lips weren’t as nice as before and his mouth was... just not right. She opened wide her eyes as she realized and then pushed away the boy screaming an alarmed “no” while covering herself with the first thing she could grab.  
«What’s wrong?» asked the daemon, calm. He looked at her tilting his head to see her better: she was backlit and had turned her face away, but Rokurou could bet she was blushing and not at ease at all. She didn’t seem scared at least. «Listen,» he tried as she wasn’t replying, «it’s okay if you changed your mind. I hope it wasn’t my fault if you did, but don’t worry, okay? I don’t want to force you if you’re not ready» the young man assured with smooth smile and voice.  
«No, it’s not it!» Eleanor exclaimed turning rapidly her her to fix her sight on the guy. «It’s not you, it’s... me» she murmured lowering her eyes. «It’s... it’s my body» confessed in whisper.  
Silence filled the room after that sentence. Eleanor was officially uncomfortable and Rokurou didn’t really know what to do or say, as he wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear the last part of her answer. «Well, I don’t know if this will make you feel better, but if I were you I would not worry about my body. It is great as it is» he said without looking at her, lifting his shoulder. «After all, it may be a surprise but I prefer girls of your kind instead the ones with Medissa’s...» he joked, smiling at her winking his eye and mimicking with his hand the woman’s huge breasts to end the sentence.  
«How can you be so rude!» replied the girl in shock, glaring at him. «That’s not what I was talking about, you boor!».  
«Woah, hey, I know. I was only joking...» he tried, shaking his hand to accompany the expression of alert on his face. «Listen, I don’t know the problem and won’t force you to talk about it since you don’t seem to want to, but-».  
«Can you see it? Or is it too dark?» the girl interrupted without moving an inch. Her lips were tight and her eyes teary. She laid her pupils on the Rangetsu for a few seconds and then looked away again while lowering her arm, showing her chest again.  
With a perplexed glimpse he moved his eyes from Eleanor’s face to the pointed out part and stared at it for a while, mute. «I still can’t see the problem, if I may be honest» he admitted.  
The girl bit her lips before turning her head towards the daemon with rage: «How can you not see it?! It’s clear, it’s here!» she cried, pushing her hands on her bosom while huge and salty tears started falling down on her cheeks and then falling on her bare legs. «Do you not care? Really? About this... abomination?» she asked, covering with both her arms the object of the discussion: the big scar she had between and partially on her breasts, left by the monster who killed her mother many years before. «I thought I didn’t really care about this old wound, I also used it to calm Moana once... but now that I’m here it makes me feel so uncomfortable. You could be with any other nice young lady instead of a ruined one, this is not pretty at all...» she closed her eyes.  
The room got quiet again; the only audible sound was Eleanor’s low sobbing.  
Rokurou became silent as well, thinking by himself not looking at anything in particular. Suddenly, he took a lock of the girl’s untied hair with two fingers and lifted it before starting to play with it. «I thought you cared more about what’s inside a person rather than looks» he said nonchalantly. He knew Eleanor actually thought in that kind of way - being beautiful wasn’t her priority and never would have been - but he would have never imagined she was so concerned about something like that. «However, I don’t get why you are so upset. First of all, _you_ ’re the one who could be with a nice and proper guy right now instead of a daemon. Then, do you really think I would dislike something like that? Come on, can’t you see how many scars I have myself, all over my body? They’re proof of the experiences I had in my life and I’m proud of them; you should be too about yours» he took a brief pause. «Lastly, I find you really pretty with or without it so don’t be ashamed, ok? And allow me to correct you: it’s not that I don’t care; I simply do not mind, aesthetically speaking» Rokurou concluded, kissing softly the hair he was still playing with.  
Eleanor had listened to his words carefully, and after one last tear she wiped away she eventually smiled at the young man in front of her. «Has anyone ever told you that you’re not that good in comforting girls..?» the redhead sighed, serene.  
The guy laughed and then proceeded to give her a gentle kiss on her lips, that soon became rougher as he pulled her down until her back touched the floor. He searched in her eyes the confirmation she wanted to start from where they stopped and - found it - he caressed her breast and then her scar with a kind smile. «Yes. The more I look at it, the more I like it. You know, I find it kinda sexy...» he grinned, making the girl laugh while shaking her head.  
«In the name of the Empireans, I can’t believe you» she smiled. «What is it, you just realized you have a fetish?» Eleanor shook a hand. «No, wait, on second thought I don’t want to know something so-».  
«Mhh, maybe. You always learn something knew even about yourself...» he nodded jokingly.  
«Oh no! I told you not to answer!» she laughed again.  
«The only thing that upsets me about this story, is that you won’t be so sensible here...» he pondered, walking with his fingers on the wound but then starting to drop towards her navel. «Oh well, it means I’ll have to do even better in other plac-».  
«Rokurou!» she opened her eyes wide, slapping gently his head - making him only to grin more - and sighing theatrically before starting to laugh again. «I should really search for a nice and proper guy».

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been more than four years since last time I wrote a fan fiction and I was sure I would have never done it again ahah. Btw this is inspired by a drawing I did some months ago after finishing the game and... nothing. English is not my main language (it's the first time I write a ff in english if I recall well) so forgive me if there are silly mistakes - but feel free to correct them if you find them!


End file.
